


Safe and Sound

by moonstruckfool



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dementors, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: Just a lot of one-shots thrown together that I thought would go with this song from the Hunger Games movies.





	1. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tina, I'll never, ever, let you go."
> 
> Tears streamed down her face once more, but this time they were silent, dripping onto the pillow. She sniffed and shifted around on the bed.
> 
> "Really?"

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 

"What are we looking for again?"

"An Antipodean Opaleye. Or two. It's scaring the Muggles and stealing their livestock."

"And we're going to deal with it? Just the two of us?"

"No, of course not. I'm – we're just here to confirm that there indeed are dragons here and then we can call for backup."

"Oh, right."

The two trudged through the forest between the valley and the village. Newt had been asked to investigate some sightings of scarlet flames and dragon fewmets, and naturally, Tina had come along.

Two hours into their journey, the temperature dropped suddenly.

"Is this supposed to happen?"

"No, it isn't. This doesn't look good. Wand out, Tina."

Both drew their wands and continued forward cautiously. Soon, they entered a stretch of forest which was totally covered in fog. There were twin sharp intakes of breath as they understood their predicament.

"Surely not in this part of the world?"

"You said they only lived in Azkaban!" Tina said accusingly.

"I thought they did."

Without warning, three dementors burst through the fog. Tina screamed as they made straight for them. Newt could feel the dementors devouring his happiness, feel them making him miserable and desolate. Tina seemed more affected by them than he did, sinking to the floor and curling up in a ball, sobbing.

"Make them go away, make them go away! No, don't kill him, take me!" Newt knew all too well what was going through her mind; the memory had resurfaced in his mind too. He stood there frozen as the dementors headed straight for Tina. Just as they were bending over her, he came to his senses.

He called forth every moment spent with Tina, every time he had heard her tinkling laugh, every time the corners of her mouth turned up in that wide, sweet smile. He recalled her childlike excitement, her affection for his beasts and her voice, her American accent that he so loved. He thought of when he nursed every animal in his case back to health, remembered the familiar smells and sounds of his case and his precious, precious beasts. All this, and a deep, desperate hope to save her. 

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A basset hound burst forth from his wand, diverting the dementors' attention from Tina. He carefully sidled towards the Auror and put an arm around her as the cloaked figures turned to the Patronus he had produced. All was silent except for Tina's ragged breathing as they watched the Patronus disappear into the fog and the dementors after it.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before more come." Newt made to help Tina up, but she rolled over to the side and vomited, still weeping. "Oh, no," he said, concerned, and rubbed her back as she retched, and then, thoroughly exhausted, fainted. Newt put down the bags they'd been carrying, slid his arms under Tina and lifted her up. With much difficulty, he got his case open, and, casting a few silent protection spells around it, made his way down the steps clumsily. He laid Tina down on his bed and pulled the covers over her. There was nothing he could do now, only to let her rest and wait for her to wake up. He decided to check on the beasts to make sure everyone was all right.

He was counting the Bowtruckles when he was interrupted by a soft "Newt?" from in the shed. Stripping a few leaves from the tree and being squeaked at angrily by its residents in his haste, he sprinted to the shed and threw open the door. To his relief, Tina was awake and looking much better, the colour returning to her previously ashen face. She attempted to sit up but was gently pushed back onto the covers by Newt.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better."

"That's really good." It was all Newt could do to stop himself from flinging his arms around her, and an awkward silence took over between the two.

"Newt, you saved my life back there."

He shifted uncomfortably at this proclamation. "It's nothing." 

It wasn't. It was everything. Somehow, in the turmoil of the past few months, despite (or was it because of?) everything that had happened, Tina Goldstein had wormed her way through the chinks in the armour that had protected his heart for so long, and made herself at home. He shuddered to think of how close he'd come to losing that beautiful soul that had accepted him so readily and turned his life around. She wasn't 'nothing', she was his everything. And the realization struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"No," he said, surprising himself.

"I take that back. It wasn't nothing."

Tina looked annoyed and grateful at the same time. "Why didn't you go?"

"What?"

"Why did you stay? You could've run, they were coming at me, you could have gone! You didn't need to help me, you could have gotten hurt too!"

"Why would I do that? You could have been Kissed!" When met with no reply, he took a deep breath and continued, "Tina, I'll never, ever, let you go."

Tears streamed down her face once more, but this time they were silent, dripping onto the pillow. She sniffed and shifted around on the bed.

"Really?"

"Really."


	2. Going, going, gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, please...don't leave me here alone. Please. I can't – this house, empty, without you..."

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

The letter had come a few days ago, bringing with it grief and tears. Newt knew it would have to happen – sooner or later, she had to fight, all Aurors eventually did, but he had been clinging onto that small strand of hope that the war would be over before Tina was deployed. He peered into the bedroom, where Tina was closing her case.

"All packed?"

"Yeah."

"You're Flooing to MACUSA, right?"

"Yeah."

He couldn't bear it. He knew that they were only talking like that for fear of bursting into tears once more, but he couldn't take it.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too."

He picked up her case and they walked down the stairs in silence. He threw a nervous glance at her and interlaced their fingers cautiously. She slipped her hand easily into his, grateful for the physical contact.

They soon reached the fireplace, where a jar of Floo powder sat innocently on the mantelpiece. Newt had to fight a sudden urge to throw the jar out of the window. _No, it won't work,_ he told himself. _We'll just have to get some more and she'll go tomorrow._

Tina let go of his hand and turned to face him. Both let out deep sighs.

"So," Tina started.

"So."

This was it. She was going. He wouldn't see her for a few months, at least, if he ever saw her again. She was going into danger. She was going to fight for the wizarding world. She was going to save lives. She was going. Newt stepped forward and hugged her, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please don't go," he managed to choke out.

"But I have to." He knew she'd say that, he knew she'd do her duty.

"No, please...don't leave me here alone. Please. I can't – this house, empty, without you..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I have to go." Her voice cracked with emotion, and she hugged him tighter.

"Please, stay safe. Come back."

"I will." She raised her head and kissed him, and then drew back and took her case from him. She took a handful of powder from the jar on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fireplace. With a brief glance over her shoulder at him, she stepped into the emerald fire.

"MACUSA."

With a roar, the flames engulfed her. The fire turned orange once more.

She was gone.  



	3. Safe

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound_

 

_Flashes of light. Green, red, white; zipping past her, narrowly missing her. Curses tearing their way out of wands. Jinxes, hexes, protection spells, whatever she can think of, streaming out the end of her own. Screams. Those around her falling one by one, until she's the only one left. How did she hold out for so long? A crowd, an army, approaching her from all sides. Surrounding her. And suddenly, a figure materialises at her side. The sight of the familiar caramel hair and tall stature surprises her. Where did he come from? He does not speak to her but joins her in fighting the losing battle._

_And then a curse, the last one, the worst one, the one with no cure, flying out of a wand, flying towards him, hitting him in the chest. She screams as he collapses, running towards him, refusing to believe her eyes. No, he can't be dead, he can't be, he's only sleeping..._

_But before she reaches him, the wand turns to her, a look of pure hatred on his killer's face that she's sure matches her own. She feels for her wand – when did she drop it? Exposed and vulnerable, she throws her hands up in front of her face as the by-now familiar green light flashes once more, and she falls..._

"Tina, wake up! Please, wake up!"

She jolts awake, staring around wildly. Anxious blue-green eyes hovered above her, and Newt releases his grip on her shoulders.

"Oh, thank heavens. You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep. You scared me."

She sits up and hugs her knees, rocking back and forth, still recovering from the fear and shock of a nightmare.

"Do you...want to talk about it?"

She lets out a sob in reply.

"It's okay, you don't have to. Here," and Newt, wonderful Newt, reaches over and hugs her as she turns and cries into his shoulder. He rubs her back and whispers words of comfort into her ear and holds her as she suffers and hyperventilates until she's delirious.

After a while, she calms down, rubbing her eyes, exhausted.

"I was fighting...and then you appeared, and then the Killing Curse..." She dissolves into silent tears again.

Newt gets the gist of it and is horrified. He's had the same fears too, nightmares sometimes. He should have expected this – after all, Tina's a born worrier. She shouldn't have to bear this burden; it should be him.

He's scared too, but he has to be strong for her.

"Hey," he tries. "You'll be alright. You're safe. We're both safe. No one can hurt you here. It was only a dream. It's not real."

"I know...but I thought it was..."

He carefully lays her down on the bed, lies down himself, and then wraps both arms around her.

"I want us to be safe," she murmurs into his chest.

"We will be."


End file.
